


Without Notice

by Amberina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-24
Updated: 2004-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberina/pseuds/Amberina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville sometimes feels as if he's forgotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Notice

Neville sometimes feels as if he's forgotten. He does what he can, but when it all fades away, it's just Harry left in the memories of people. Just Harry, never Neville, even though Neville's right there beside him. A lot like Ron.

But Neville's not bitter, not really. He understands, he's used to it. Ron, on the other hand -- Neville can see the hurt in his eyes. He wants to hug him and tell him it's okay, and that there are so people who see what he does. That see that he's willing to die for the war.

And they both are. They're willing to die, and they might any day now. Does the press care? No, of course not. Even Luna's father chooses to focus on Harry, even though he has over a hundred wizards and witches behind him, risking their lives just as much as he is.

Neville understands though, he really does. Harry's special (that could've been me, you know), and he deserves the attention he gets. He deserves to be cast as a hero, because he is one. Even if there are hundreds of people backing him up.

And Neville kind of likes being forgotten. It's comfortable, and works out quite well when he just want to be left alone -- because, of course, he's always left alone.

It's also handy when you don't want the press gossiping about you kissing your (boyfriend? lover? what exactly?) in the hallway. Because no one notices, no one cares.

Ron stays over sometimes. Gran doesn't mind, because at least now Neville has a friend. Of course, she doesn't notice them holding hands under the dinner table. She doesn't want to.

After dinner is over and done with, Ron and Neville clean the kitchen together per Gran's request, and then they go up to Neville's room.

Once inside, Neville kisses Ron softly, his hands searching for a place to rest, but never quite finding the right spot. Ron leans into him, deepening the kiss, and then Neville realizes something.

He loves Ron. He loves him, and he has for a while -- he just never noticed. He wonders briefly if Ron loves him too, but when he pulls back, and sees the look in his eyes. He knows the truth.

Ron notices him, and he notices Ron -- and that's good enough for them, even if they're not good enough for anyone else.


End file.
